no one will hear you anymore
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: The others have been captured and now Kai and Ray are running away from Kais grandfather. They sort think back to how everyone else got captured…. when Voltaire sp appears…………… rk sorta.
1. Chapter 1

This is a small on-shot tragedy between kai and ray (I know I shouldn't for a first fic but I can't help it) ok, the summary:

The others have been captured and now Kai and Ray are running away from Kais grandfather. They sort think back to how everyone else got captured…. when Voltaire (sp) appears……………yaoi and non- yaoi no like, means no read

Me: All right this will be my first fic…so bear with me ok.

Kai: Just get on with itme: **pokes out tongue** I don't own beyblades **wipes stray tear** or any of the characters, except my own ones

Kai: thank the gods 

Ray: Kai that's mean pokes him with a stick

me: thank you ray. on for with the story (i actually wrote this in my english book for creative writing)  
' thoughts  
" speech  
( ) me

Sunddenly the cry of the morpork echoed through the darkness, as a dark figure raced into the bushes, hoping, praying not to be seen by the people on the streets.  
The figure crouched low, peering throught the leaves and twigs. 'There!' the figure saw movement across the street, in a dark allyway. Getting up, but staying low and in the shadows, the figure ran to where he saw the movement.

"Kai?" he whispered quietly, hidding behind a large rubbish bin.  
"Yes i'm here" a deep voice behind another bin. Using his cat like vision he scaned throught the darkness until his gaze fell on kai who was opposite him, staring straight back.  
"Ray" Kai whispered, Ray nodded. He was wearing a dark hodded cloak, hidding his clothing and hair. He ran quickly in to his arms.  
"Kai what are we going to do now?" He asked his voice full of saddness and dispair. Kai hugged him tigthly,  
"with the others captured, and your grandfather after us, i don't think ican go on" ray said. Kai didn't say anything, he just keep holding him and thought about how the other had gotten captured. 

'Tyson was snatched outside a supermarket , Max was under a tree sleeping. Hero was taken one night with Autumn. Marishka, she was at the river, she ws the first to go. And now only Ray and me left' Kai closed his eyes 'Nearly everyone i've ever loved have been taken from me' he opened his eyes and looked down at Ray, who had fallen asleep on his lap 'but i will not let him be taken from me, not without a fight!' he looked up at the sky"Grandfather, i promise you this, you'll never taken me and Ray alive, never! I hate you grandfather, You've taken my parents and now my friends, for that i'll never forgive you" he said out loud.

"Nice words" an evil voice sounded out from the shadows "my grandson." "Voltaire" Kai spat the word out in disgust. Voltiare stepped out of the shadow, his cloak flying out behind him in the cold night wind, like birds wings. Kai slipped his hand into his pants pocket and found the butt of a gun, Kai looked quickly down at Ray, who was still asleep click Kai looked up to see a gun barrel in his face.  
"you let your guard down, Kai i thought i thought you better than that" Kai smirked and pulled his own gun out and pointed it at Voltiares head.  
"if you fire, i fire. It's as simple as that" Kai said.  
"Stand up Kai, i want to see what you've become"

Kai gently put Ray on the ground, still pointing his gun at Voltiare, he got up slowly, his two toned blues hair moving in the breeze, his cloak falling around him.  
"did i turnout the way you planned Grandfather?" Kai stood at his full height. Voltiare looked Kai over (not in that way you sickos) looked at his hair, crimson eyes, and the blue triangles on his cheeks. His gaze fell back on to Kai eyes. He saw hatered, anger and...'what's this' he thought he saw love in Kais eyes.  
"i didn't did i? I'm not the cold heartless person you wanted, oh no, i made friends, i fell in love" Kai stared into Voltiares eyes. Voltiare was getting angery, his greatest warrior, wasted on a silly emotion called love. He pulled the trigger, so did Kai.

Ray awoke to the sound of two gun shots, he looked up quickly and saw the bodies of Kai and Voltiare falling to the ground. Ray Screamed  
"KAI!" before his world went black...

the end

Ray: you're so evil...wipes tears i hope my kai didn't die  
me: tehehehe i'm not evil...just a writer who wants reviews holds a sign saying: review please  
Kai: Why did, Rays world go black! he didn't die did he!  
me: taps side of nose" not telling.  



	2. Chapter 2

ok this is the next and last chappie in my story, and you find out if someone died...well we know it was either aki or ray, and i'm not telling.

lets see...i don't own beyblades...'tis a sad thing...i know.

I slowly open my eyes, but quickly shut them again, the light is so blinding. I soon hear movement around me...am I in hospital? I ask myself...no i can't be, they know I don't like hospitals. I hear a door slide open...I'm in Tysons dojo...but how? Slowly memories poor into my head, causing me to sit up in pain and sadness, everyone looks at me.

"Where is he?" I ask looking around the room for any sign of him. Tala walks up to m my Futon and kneels down.

"I-I'm sorry" That's all he needed to say, because I knew it was true, he was gone, but I don't want to believe it.

"W-where is h-he?" I choke out again. Tala looks at me with sad eyes.

"In th next room" He says softly, I slowly get up and walk past him. I stop at Marishka and look at her.

"I-I've said goodbye to my brother, now it's your turn" she says as tears run down her cheeks. I nod slightly to her and walk out the room. My body feels all numb and I'm surprised that i haven't started crying yet, but i guess it hasn't sunk in yet. With shaking hands I slide open the door to the next room. Just seeing him lying there like that makes me wonder If he really is dead, he looks so peaceful lying in the futon. I slowly walk up to him and kneel down beside him. I gently brush the bangs away from his eyes, I guess I'm hopinghis eyes will open and he will look at me and say, "I love you". But that won't happen. I bend down and place my lips on his cold dead ones, for one final kiss. I hear Tala enter the room.

"The funeral is tomorrow" He says, I look at him and nod. I slowly Stand up and walk toward the door, looking back at my lover lying there once more, for he will never be seen by meagain in this life. In the few minutes I stood looking back at him, i remembered all the fun times he shared together, even if it wasn't for long, they were the best days of my life.

I stand at his grave, watching the men put the last of the dirt on and pat it down.

"The funeral was a small one" I say quietly to him "only friends and family came, but they all cried, all except me, i guess i want to cry alone or with you..." I see the man arrive with the tombstone, coming over. I look away I'm not ready to look at it again. They let me engrave it, everything.

"There's going to be a big memorial for you tomorrow, all around the world" I pause " We've had heaps of leters, calls and emails from everyone saying how sorry they are..." i take a deep breath "Tala told me what happened, Boris was there and when Voltaire fired, he fired at the same time. One bullet grazed it's target, but the other one hit it's target, the one that killed you, Boris is now in prison for life" The man left leaving me alone with him once more. I walk forward and place a bouquet of red roses on the grave, his favorite flower and his beyblade.

I bring myself to look at the tombstone, but not the name...if I look at the name, it will make his death final.

A Brother, Bladebreaker, Friend and A Lover

Though you are dead, you remain alive in our hearts,  
Your eyes are not open, but you watch us still,  
When you try to speak, no one will hear you anymore,  
Execpt in our memories of you that we hold dear.

12th July 1986 - 19th September 2005

" I wrote that just for you" I say as tears well in my eyes, "this is my last thing for you" The tears threaten to fall.

"I will miss you dearly, but love you all the same" I stand up and start to walk away, looking back again.

"Goodbye" i say and look at the name as tears fall at last

"Ray Kon" 


End file.
